The night of Amelia's flight
by Justrockzyxxx
Summary: Amelia is supposedly a normal girl but when tragedy strikes she finds that she is a demigod and is being hunted by none other monsters who cannot be killed by the normal imperial gold or celestial bronze... Bit of a rubbish summary but please R&R!
1. Nightmares

**Hi people! Here's the first chapter, hope you like it! **

A box of cereal being emptied quickly into a bowl, the sound of The Bangles playing on the radio and the normal arguing between Alex and her father was what greeted Amelia when she walked into the kitchen. Her messy brown hair roughly pulled into a ponytail, her pyjamas creased and her piercing blue eyes sleepy as she stumbled into the noisy kitchen.

"SHUT UP!"

She yelled, reaching for the medicine cupboard and the vital painkillers to ward off her headache. She had been getting them for a while now, they had started around the time she started getting nightmares. She just took it for a weird coincidence. Her father looked at her gently as Alex devoured his breakfast.

"Still getting them nightmares?" he asked, she nodded faintly and burst into tears as she remembered what her last one had been about.

_She was standing in the middle of a forest it seemed, no, quicksand. She couldn't move and she could feel something coming up behind her. She desperately tried to turn around and see what it was but she couldn't see it, always dodging to the sides of her peripheral vision. It crept right behind her and she felt a breath on her neck. A cold nail scaled down her back slowly then a gruff voice whispered_

_"Hello Amelia, so we meet again," something grabbed onto her hand and she screamed as it pulled. _

She had then woke up. Before these nightmares she had only dreamed of her namesake, Amelia Earhart, flying the pacific and world with herself in the back seat. Her father was mad about planes and it showed with all the pictures around the house. But she put all that aside as she cried and cried. Her fathers arms around her,

"There there, it's alright, it's over now," she collapsed into him and after a while slowly calmed down.

**So there it was, bit of a boring chapter really... But please still review! I'll send you virtual cookies! **


	2. Remembering

**Thanks to Hugs6 for all the help! This story would NOT be here yet if you hadn't helped me get past my writers block! Also thanks to neonhedghog for reviewing! Enjoy...**

It was night outside and Amelia and Alex were alone in the house, their dad had gone to see Alex's mum leaving them behind. Amelia didn't think of Alex as a step brother but that was what he was. She thought of him more as her little brother. The one she needed to protect as he grew up.

They were watching a film and Amelia had her arm around Alex as he fell asleep against her. She loved him. More than he or anyone else would know, he was hers. Hers to protect and cherish, if anything happened to him then she would never forgive herself. He stirred and she gently lifted him up, he was only 8 years old and really light. With scruffy brown hair and chocolate brown eyes to match. A light dusting of freckles covered his nose and cheeks, making him look a lot younger. He hated them but she loved them, it made him look sweet.

She reached the stairs and quietly crept up them, Alex's arms around her neck, once she had reached his bed she carefully put him into bed and tucked him in. He murmured and turned over.

"Goodnight Alex," she whispered before slowly bending down to kiss his cheek softly. She smiled to herself and walked out the door.

She went back downstairs and turned the TV off, instead just looking at the pictures displayed around the room. There was one from when they had all gone to the beach, that day Alex had been pulled out to sea and she had worried and worried, her ADHD adding to her stress. She just couldn't stay still although she had learnt to control herself. There was one more picture of when they all went to an amusement park. She had gotten lost and all she could remember was running and running but then she saw her dad and she'd forgotten what she had been running from. They were the memories she remembered most, the ones which made her swear to herself that she would never let anybody harm him or her family. Ever.

**Good chapter? Bad chapter? Things to improve chapter? Tell me in reviews! Please? :)**


	3. Creepy old woman

**Chapters are going to start being this sort of size from now on**

The saucepan sizzled as the beckoning smell of eggs filled the air. Amelia had gotten up early to make Alex a special breakfast because it was his birthday and she wanted to make it perfect for him. All the birthdays before this one had had something go wrong in them, either his mum turning up or something making him cry or his friends using his parties as a way to get to him. This year it would just be him, her and dad. A nice small celebration of his turning 9 that nothing was going to ruin, Amelia would make sure of that. Her dad came through the door, acting like an entranced man with his nose in the air inhaling deeply, and his arms stuck out straight in front of him.

"What is that smell I am uh…smelling?" he asked, opening his eyes and taking in Alex's breakfast. He came up and hugged Amelia,

"Put it back," she said sternly, he put down the sausage he had attempted to sneak from the plate and pulled back, his mouth pulled down making him look like a grumpy 4 year old.

"Yours is over there," she pointed to a plate of cheese on toast with a siding of boiled eggs. He yipped excitedly and rushed to sit down. Amelia laughed quietly and finished making the bacon into a smile as Alex bounced in.

"It's my birthday!" he shouted, jumping up and down with joy,

"Does the birthday boy want to sit at the table?" Amelia asked, a smile tugging at he lips,

Alex immediately dragged out the nearest chair and plonked himself in it. Happiness practically radiating from his small body.

"Close your eyes," she said whilst picking up his breakfast, she placed it in front of him carefully then said "Open!" and watched as his face lit up.

"It's Mr Smiley! Thank you!" he reached up and practically suffocated Amelia as he hugged her.

"Don't kill me yet! That's only surprise number 1!" he let her go then tucked into his breath. It was moments like that which made her light up inside. She plunged her hands into the warm soapy water as she reminisced about what her plan for today was. There were lots of surprises for Alex and she was sure that he would love them all.

As soon as he had cleared his plate Alex jumped from the table and raced into the living room, Amelia close behind followed by Dad. When he saw all of the presents piled high he his eyes practically bulged. He flung himself down in front of them and eagerly started reading the names off.

"Charlie, Toby, Nanny Frieda, Auntie…"

"Wait, what?" Amelia interrupted, confusion etching her features.

"What do you mean?"

"Who did you just say?"

"Auntie Tanya,"  
"Before that,"

"Nanny Frieda," she turned to Dad,

"Who is this Nanny Frieda? Did you put that present there?" her Dad looked just as confused as her,

"I don't know who she is. Might be a relative of his mother but… I don't know," Amelia carefully picked this present up and shook it by her head. It rattled a little but apart from that, she couldn't tell what it was. She put it aside and then turned to smile at Alex.

"So let's open Charlie's present first then," He received a racing track, various albums, a game boy and some games. But none of them was a match to what Amelia had got him, a bright blue mountain bike with 10 gears and a full set of mudguards. As soon as he'd opened it he stood back in awe. He knew how much it had cost and had only dreamed of riding it when he gazed at it in the window of the bike shop. Amelia had known how much he had wanted it and had saved up her pocket money for weeks to get it for him. An extra special surprise for an extra special brother.

"This is so cool!" he whispered. He grabbed the bike and lugged it out the front door, so excited he almost slammed the door on Amelia but she caught it and carefully closed it behind her as she followed him. Her Dad had stayed to make himself a nice cup of tea, catching himself a few moments of peace. Alex climbed into the seat and set off down the street, screaming in delight, his hair a whirlwind behind him. Amelia laughed and ran after him, shouting for him to slow down but he didn't. Luckily once he reached the bottom of the street he squeezed the brakes and slid to a halt, gasping with exhilaration was off again, heading in the general direction of the park. She ran and desperately tried to catch him up but who could really catch up with a hyper 9 year old zooming about on a pristine mountain bike. She stopped running and watched as he rode out of sight. She knew where he was going and knew a shortcut. She turned left and cut down an alley that ran between 2 large houses, you wouldn't even realise it was there unless you knew the area well. She picked up her pace and followed it through. She was almost out when an old woman stopped in front of the alley entrance, blocking her in,

"Excuse me," she said, attempting to slide past but the old woman refused to move. Amelia carefully tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Her face was twisted into an evil sneer and her eyes looked hungry.

"Well, hello Dearie, Amelia is it?" Amelia not knowing what to do just turned and ran back the way he came. An evil cackle followed her and chilled her to her bones. She turned round briefly and saw that the old woman was following her. She boosted her speed and ran out of the alley, heading towards the park and people. The old woman was fast for her age and Amelia could hear her catching up behind her. She bolted around a corner and saw the park up ahead; Alex was just outside the gate talking to Sam, his best friend. Sam saw her and his eyes widened when he saw what was happening. He pointed behind Alex and started shouting at him, making him turn around. He saw the sign of fear in her eyes and knew that all was not what it seemed straight away, he started to ditch the bike and run towards her when a massive black thing swooped down and plucked Alex from the ground. He screamed her name and she screamed his then Amelia was hit from behind. All she remembered was a boy with black hair running towards her before she blacked out.

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	4. The real world

**Bit late but i have exams and revision for my GCSE's and i had promised you guys longer chapters so... Here it is! :)**

**Chapter 4**

When she regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was a pounding wound on the back of her head. She groaned and brought her hand up to touch it, before she could though, something warm grabbed it carefully and put it back down. Why did she feel so bad? What had happened? That was when it all came flooding back, the old woman, the chase, and Alex screaming her name desperately but her not getting to him. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. Bad move as her head went dizzy and her stomach did somersaults, almost causing her to puke up the contents of her stomach. When her sight returned to normal, a pounding headache emerged causing her to gasp in pain. A boy with messy black hair and black clothes knelt in front of her, his eyes oddly caring but dead at the same time.

"Are you OK?" he asked his voice calm and soothing. Amelia still wasn't sure whether to trust him or not so just slightly nodded her head warily. His eyes narrowed slightly and he took a deep breath,

"You probably don't want to trust me, I'm a complete stranger right? But please hear me out." He said quickly, looking Amelia in the eye. She wanted to trust him but she still wasn't sure. "My name is not important right now but what I'm about to tell you is. You are a demigod and are being hunted. I've followed these monsters for weeks now wondering where they were heading but now I know. They are after you. I don't know why or anything but they are." He stopped and Amelia's face a mask of shock. A million questions raced around her head.

"What?" she asked lamely. If the questions were people they'd be staring at her with such unbelievably ashamed faces that she'd had run away there and then. But she couldn't run, she didn't know why. She couldn't move or speak. What he was saying was myth; demigods were in history with Hercules and Theseus, not in the modern day with her, although…

"Are you a demigod?" his eyes opened in shock and he seemed to double take a moment,

"Well yes, but,"

"And do you know who your godly parent is,"

"Yes,"

"Lastly, have you ever lost a sibling which you cherished dearly," his lips pursed and a pained expression filled his face. He took a deep breath,

"Yes," Amelia thought about Alex and how she had no idea where he was,

"Please help me find Alex," she whispered, he didn't seem to hear for a moment but then something dawned on his face, she didn't know what it was and it scared her.

"That boy, who was taken, was he your brother?" he asked, an inquisitive look on his face, she nodded feebly and his face sank. "I know how you feel, I really do. I can also help, you see there's this camp…"

"Who are you?" She interrupted,"

"I'm Nico," he replied automatically, seemingly regretting it immediately afterwards.

"Well, I'm Amelia. If all this is true then why would Alex be affected? He has a proper mum and everything since he was young," his brow furrowed and a confused look passed over his face.

"How close were you to him?"

"Closer than you could ever think,"

"Did this show a lot when you were around him?"

"Why do you need to know this," she said bluntly, shock amusement on her face. He contemplated the answer,

"Because I need to know why they'd be interested in Alex if there is no chance of him being a demigod,"

"You mean you don't know?" the look he gave her scared her more than anything. It was full of regret, pain, sadness and fear for what was to come.

"Who is your Godly parent," she asked, needing to know. She had been taught about Greek mythology all of her life by her father and she had always had an interest in it.

"Hades," he said. She skipped a beat, the God of the underworld, the one who collected all the dead souls. The one who she had been scared of all of her life. She had no idea why but she thought it may have been fuelled by her fear of dying; she hated anything linked to death in the slightest so she clung to life with a vicelike grip.

"Look, my dad's going to be wondering where I am so…"

"You can't just run away. You're a demigod, you're being hunted and we need to know why. So many questions lay around you so you cannot, and I repeat, you cannot run away from this." He said, emphasising on what she can or cannot do but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm going home, I'm forming a plan then I'm getting Alex. Thank you Nico for helping me out with that crazy old woman but I have a brother who needs me now more than ever." She said politely, standing up and only now taking in her surroundings. She was on a flat bench by a fountain which no longer worked. It hadn't worked at all it seemed but it was a nice place that she'd bring Alex to if he got mad. It was situated in the middle of the central park and she knew her way home quickly so before Nico could say otherwise she ran. She ran as if hellhounds were on her tail. Where had that come from? She heard Nico behind her trying desperately to catch up with her but he had no chance. She knew the area better than him and she had always been a quick runner, faster than him it may have seemed. But as soon as she left the park and looked back, she knew she had a problem. Plan B was to use shortcuts and winding alleys in an attempt to lose him but she knew that wouldn't work, he seemed to have the same reactions as her. Quick and sharp. She would just have to outrun him. Every minute she ran though the closer he got. He was only about 2 metres behind when she reached her street she ran to where her house was and stopped short of the gate. Where her house was gone, burnt, just charcoal on the ground. She barely got out her question as tears threatened to spill and a scream emerge,

"Just how long was I out for?"

**So here's a longer chapter. About 1000 words i think... Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Such Sorrow

**Hi guys! Another chapter! Sorry that it took so long but I really have mock exams, actual exams, tons of revision and homework as well as limited access to my laptop. I will try to upload another chapter in the next few days but I'm not promising anything. Sorry…**

A silence descended between them.

"Well? How long?" Nico looked uncomfortable,

"Two months," he murmured, too quiet for her to hear,

"What was that?"

"Two months," he said. Amelia's mouth opened slightly then closed. Her eyes were wide and she was struggling to breath. Two months. Her brother had been missing for that long, her house, her home. Had Dad made it out? Nico must have read her mind as he said,

"Your Dad never made it out. I'm so sorry," that was it; she broke down, collapsed to the floor crying. Crying for her lost father, her lost home, her lost brother, her lost future… She tried to stop but couldn't. At sometime she felt Nico put his arms around her but she wasn't taking any notice of it at all, all she could think about was how her life had ended in such short a time. She had no idea how long she was there, just crying with Nico's arms around her, cradling her gently. Eventually she calmed down enough to realise that the sun had gone down. A bitter cold wind was blowing straight into her face, the smell of the night was clean and crisp, and the lamplights had turned on, shining down an orange light to chase away the deepening shadows. She couldn't feel her fingertips but she could taste tears that had crept into her mouth. She sniffled slightly then stood up, causing pins and needles to appear in her feet. She nearly fell but Nico supported her until she got her balance again. She didn't speak for a while, just stood there silently looking at the mound of black that had once been her home.

"Look, we've already been here too long; we should get moving if…" Nico started, breaking the silence that had consumed Amelia's mind,

"If what? We should get moving! This is, was my home. The place where a thousand memories lay and now they are destroyed! My little brother, the one who I've always sworn to protect is gone and now you just want me to move away from it all? How can I do that?" she interrupted, almost breaking down by the end but she somehow managed to keep it together.

"You're not the only one you know, so just stop acting like you are! My sister died on a quest, after a person I thought I trusted promised to keep her safe. It's tore me up inside ever since I found out about it. My Dad? Couldn't care less about me, left me in a hotel in fact since before the Second World War. Never knew my mum that well… But enough about me, the monsters after you can't be far so you have to start moving now!" he said, urgency in his voice. Amelia was shocked into silence by his outburst and tears threatened to overflow from her eyes, she needed to be strong not only for herself but also for her brother. If she broke down before she saved him then she couldn't think of what would happen. She angrily swiped at the tears crating rivers down her face and held back the rest, pushing them down.

"Let's go then," she said, seeing the relief on Nico's face. He spun on his heel and held out his hand to her, she didn't take it but instead stepped beside him giving him a weak smile.

"We do have people to save," she indicated. Nico started walking and she was about to follow when a loud growl was heard along with a dry cackle and a snort. Nico's eyes went wide,

"They've found us," he said simply.

**Bit of a short chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. I've also been busy with homework, exams and lots of revision. Please review and tell me what you think of it, any future ideas are also welcome along with OC's if you would like them to star in this story… **


	6. The return

**I don't own anybody but Amelia and Alex. You lucky people, getting two updates in two days!**

* * *

Amelia turned and stood back to back with Nico.

"How do we kill these things?" she asked, watching as a massive black thing leapt into her vision. It was massive and would have looked like an overgrown shaggy dog if it wasn't for the glowing red eyes pointed her way. "And what is that?" Nico speed glanced over her shoulder.

"Hellhound," he said. He brought out a blade of pure black about 3 foot long, "Stay back," he ordered, he wielded the weapon with a frightening amount of confidence, she nodded and took in a shaky breath. Amelia blinked as the hellhound leapt at her, ducking quickly. Nico leapt into action swinging the sword but the hellhound twisted nimbly, dodging it by mere centimetres. He landed and spun, snarling at Nico savagely but it kept away, eyeing the blade curiously. Amelia was so caught up in the hellhound's strange reaction that she didn't realise the 3 strange creatures sneaking up behind her until they grabbed her, pulling her quickly down the street, back towards the park.

"HELP!" she screamed, she saw Nico turn but then she went round the corner. She grappled for anything she could hold onto but all she got was lots of cuts which added to the ones all over her. She couldn't breathe and kept hitting her head on the hard road beneath her. They suddenly stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief, she groaned and rolled over painfully. What she saw shocked her. There were three small things, the size of toddlers but very fat, there skin was green and they had tufts of white hair. There teeth were canine and their eyes were a solid green.

"What are you?" she asked, putting her hands over her mouth when she realised how rude she sounded. The three things stopped looking around and looked at her as one. She gulped as there little chubby faces leaked fury,

"What are we? WHAT ARE WE?!" Their faces went a pungent brown colour, "_We _are The Karpoi!" the one on the left said, there was no way to distinguish them apart from where they stood,

"Okay then… who are you then," she responded, being careful of what she did and she didn't want to infuriate them further, she didn't know what they would do.

"I am Barley and this is Millet and Wheat," the one in the middle beamed proudly.

"Why do want me?" She questioned, purely out of curiosity,

"Our master wants you; you are an important part of his plans," she gasped and double-took for a moment.

"What do you mean? Who's your master?!" her heart rate was increasing rapidly, she was starting to panic and she knew it. The one on the right, Wheat she thought, opened his mouth to explain but (Millet?) pushed him and quickly muttered something along the lines of

"Don't tell her, Master would be very angry," she was curious still and was about to say something but then Barley turned around,

"I'll make you a deal, we'll give you all the grains you can dream of ever having if you come willingly," she was confused, since when were grains a successful bargaining method?

"No, why would I ever agree to that?" She snorted, a little too indignantly to be comfortable.

"The hard way then." The three said together as if agreeing at one moment. They snarled, their canines suddenly looking very threatening, they leaped and she got ready to scream when a voice broke through her thoughts.

"Since when was it seen as perfectly alright to torment young ladies,"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who was it? The somebody who knows who it is, here he comes! Please review!**


	7. Shining armour

**Hugs6 owns Kaleb and i own Amelia, no rights over Nico though... Enjoy!**

Amelia spun her head round and looked upon the boy who stood there. He had short brown hair and green eyes which were covered up by large round glasses that had a thick black rim. There was a small black book stuffed into his trousers while a lethal looking dagger with a bronze tinge was wielded expertly in his hand. The Karpoi stopped and turned slowly, hissing and dropping kernels as they went.

"Now, come and have a go you miscreants, if you think you have any chance of defeating me!" They jumped, incredibly high for there height, with their teeth bared ready to bite but the mysterious boy threw his dagger at them. It hit Millet full on who barely had time to scream before he erupted into a pile of seeds which scattered in the wind. He ducked the other two and grabbed his dagger from where it had fallen then stood up and faced them again. This time they were careful, circling around him, looking for an opening. Wheat got behind him and sprang silently, aiming for a surprise attack but somehow the boy knew what he was doing, he turned and slashed at it, chopping his head off. Before it could reach the ground though, it exploded into yet another pile of grains. That just left Barley who looked ready to run but it seemed the boy had faced him before.

"Don't you ever learn?" Barley's green eyes took on an angry expression and he charged for the boy's feet, he wasn't expecting it and fell to the ground. The dagger clattered to the ground as it started biting him, aiming to tear him apart by the looks of it. Amelia without thinking just picked it up and threw it, she gasped when it sunk into Barley's head. Its eyes went wide then it at last disintegrated into nothing more than a pile of Barley seeds. Amelia smiled in amazement at what she had just done. She had just saved somebody's life, and not only that, thrown a dagger out of instinct and hit with pin point precision to where she must have been aiming for! The boy groaned and whispered some words as blood leaked out of the various bite marks all over his body. Amelia rushed to his side,

"What was that?" she brought her ear down to just above his mouth.

"Back…pack," he panted, sweating with the pain. She looked around and spotted a blue backpack with multiple pockets just dumped on the ground. She ran over and picked it up. It weighed a ton! She groaned and hauled it over to where he lay.

"What now?" she questioned, wanting to help this strange boy who had saved her,

"Amb…rosia…and…ne...ctar"

"What?"

"The…pink…bottle and…the…cracker…s," she rummaged around in the backpack and found the items; she brought them out and handed them to him. Why would he want them? Was he hungry? She was as confused as questions zoomed through her mind. He tenderly ate a little bit of the cracker and sucked a little bit of drink from the bottle. He immediately looked better as his wounds closed over and colour perked up in his cheeks. What was that stuff? He smiled at her and she stood up to offer her his hand. He took it gratefully and hauled himself up. Now she was standing up she found that he was taller than her by about 2 inches. She looked up and into his eyes.

"Thanks for saving me,"

"You're welcome Amelia," she smiled then froze,

"How do you know my name?" he blinked and looked nervous,

"I've met you before, way before I knew that I was a demigod but still… My name's Kaleb," she was still confused,

"Um… I don't remember ever seeing you, meeting you or the name you have. Were you important?" he looked stunned for a moment then a look of disbelief crossed his face.

"I don't know,"

"Then where did we meet?" he thought about it for a moment,

"At the spelling bee. You know the one when you were five and I was nine. We teamed up and named our team 'The Awesome People'. Do you honestly not remember?"

"Sorry, but no, I don't remember anything like that," he seemed off put for a moment and really awkward but a sudden blemish came up on his cheeks and he smiled slightly. It made him look young and really sweet,

"You mean a lot to me though," Amelia almost laughed out loud. They barely know each other yet she seemed to have made an imprint on his life.

"Now why would that be?" she asked,

"You were my one and only love. You kissed me when we won the spelling bee and it was a wonderful sensation, it was like…"

"Ok, too much information," she looked traumatised. He was the young boy with sandy coloured hair from a photo she had. Well did anyway before her house was burnt down. The image of what was left brought tears to her eyes. Her dad had been there and had snapped that moment forever. She could never remember where it was or who he was; all she knew was that she had been very happy at the time. Now she looked at that boy all grown up, there seemed to be no resemblance apart from the eyes, his hair had grown darker which was the same with his skin. He now had glasses too. This boy was in love with her, because of a moment when she was five. He had to know she didn't feel the same way before things got worse,

"Look, Kaleb, you're a really nice boy and I…"

"Amelia!" she spotted Nico running towards her with such a relieved expression on his face. "Are you OK?" he asked, noting all the scratches, cuts and painful bruises that were all over her skin.

"Yea, it hurts slightly but I'll live," he brought out a plastic bottle and held it out to her.

"Here, drink this. Trust me, you'll feel better but don't have too much, a sip should just about do it," she brought it up to her mouth and tentatively took a sip. The flavour exploded on her tongue, it tasted like her dad's special Oat and Raisin cookies. The ones he'd bake every weekend for her and Alex. Top secret recipe that had been handed down through generations, he'd taught her it and when Alex was old enough she would have taught him it as well. But now things are different and her brother's life could be on the line. About to get snuffed out and it was all her fault…

She handed the bottle back to Nico,

"Thanks," she was already feeling better, fuller of energy and less beat up. "What is that stuff anyway?" she questioned curiously,

"Nectar, and if you come across a cracker like substance that when taken in has sort of the same effect then that is ambrosia," Nico replied helpfully, "Who's this?" Amelia looked startled, she'd hoped that Kaleb would have just walked away quietly but no, he had instead hung around, looking all loved up for her.

"Um… Nico, this is Kaleb," she turned to Kaleb, "And Kaleb, this is Nico," they eyed each other suspiciously, "Oh, just shake already!" she groaned, wanting it to be over and done with,

"Hi…" Nico said uncertainly,

"Hello," Kaleb replied, happy it seemed,

"What's that?" Kaleb looked horrified but tried his very best to hide it,

"What's what?"

"That book in your trousers, what Is it,"

"Nothing much, just a journal," he looked strained as he said that, sweat droplets running down his face,

"Can I have a look at it?"

"No, you don't need to,"

"I've seen it before somewhere else, somewhere where it should still be. I just need to verify that it is something completely innocent," Kaleb looked mortified and scared,

"It is just a journal, no cause for alarm,"

"And I'm saying that I only want to look. Give it here," Nico stepped forward to take it but Kaleb sprang back and held his dagger out in front of him. When had he retrieved that? Amelia was stunned, the speed of this guy,

"Hey, calm down, let's not kill each other over something so small," Amelia said standing in the middle of the two.

"Where's the nearest place with water?" Nico asked, again Amelia was stunned,

"Uhh... the treasure lake, it's about 5 minutes from here," Nico nodded,

"Lead me there please, nice to meet you Kaleb but…"

"I'm coming," Amelia silently groaned,

"Look, Kaleb, you don't need to. I'm only…"

"I'm coming," he said again, refusing to back down, Nico shrugged but didn't look to happy about it. Amelia sighed,

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you,"

"Fine by me, did you know that the word silence is silentium in Latin?" Amelia ignored him and led Nico to the lake, wondering why on earth he would need to go somewhere with water. Oh well, she'd find out.

**Here you are! A nice long chapter from me to you. Tell me what you think of it! Please? Reviews are your way of telling me if I'm doing things right! Any suggestions for what you would like to happen would be nice as well… Please review! :)**


	8. Iris Messaging

**Got some spare time finally! So happy! So to celebrate I thought I'd do another chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

They arrived at the lake within 5 minutes with Kaleb muttering pointless facts all the way. Having nothing else to listen to she zoned in on him and found out that Grapes explode when you put them in the microwave, butterflies taste with their feet and a leech has thirty two brains. Once they arrived she almost groaned in relief. Nico had been set on whatever it was he was going to do and hadn't replied when she had tried to talk to him, seemingly in a mind of his own. He went straight to the lake side and looked into the mist that was drifting around lazily above it. He stood back and pulled a large round gold coin, when he caught Amelia's quizzical glance he said,

"It's a Golden Drachma," he then turned back to the mist, "O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," the drachma vanished, "Percy Jackson," Amelia didn't know what was happening but all she knew was that one second, it was just mist, then a picture came up. It was of a boy with jet black and their back to us

"Hey Percy!" Nico yelled, he turned around and now Amelia could see that he had sea green eyes and single white streak of hair on his head. How had he got that? It couldn't be natural…surely? She shook her head absently and focused on the conversation Nico and Percy was having. Kaleb was hovering around behind her, a little too close for comfort, as if he was scared something was going to happen to her.

"Hi Nico!" his eyes flicked from Nico to me behind him. "Is that…"

"Yes, Percy meet Amelia," he beckoned for Amelia to come forward and she obliged, wanting an excuse to get away from Kaleb who was seriously starting to freak her out, "Amelia, this is Percy."

"Um, hi," she said timidly, playing with her hair. Now she could see him properly he was actually pretty hot! What was she thinking? He probably had a girlfriend! But if not, he wouldn't be interested in _her_, surely? Percy waved back and then looked back at Nico.

"Have you found Alex yet?" Nico insisted,

"What?" Amelia exclaimed, lost or words. They both ignored her and carried on,

"No, I've found his trail though, I'm getting close. They hid him good! Have you worked out why they would want him, he's not a demigod…is he?"

"He was close to Amelia and I think they're trying to get to her. She doesn't know who her patron is so that's all I've got,"

"Oh," Percy looked exasperated and looked down, when his eyes flipped up they focused on me again, "Who's that?" Nico turned and looked behind,

"That's am…"

"I know Amelia, I mean the brunette guy standing awkwardly close to her,"  
"Oh, him… That's Kaleb, Son of Athena and keeper of this journal thing. He's so protective over it, he's hiding something. I know it! He won't let me see it, touch it, or do anything with it,"

"Hmmm, son of Athena? I'll get Annabeth to look into it for you." Amelia finally found her voice,

"WHAT IS THAT?" She exclaimed, "How is this possible?" She took a breath, so many questions coarsening her mind. Nico and Kaleb both said,

"Iris messaging," then glared at each other,

"I'll tell her," Nico emphasised,

"No, I'll tell her,"

"She trusts me more,"

"I've known her longer,"

"She doesn't even remember you!" Amelia signed out of their argument and instead turned to the image of Percy.

"Can you tell me?" Percy nodded,

"This is an iris message. It works by paying the Goddess Iris and saying the person's name, oh, and it can only been done in water, fine mist works best." Now she understood everything. The need for water and the gold coin, the Drachma. She turned back to Nico and Kaleb where they were arguing about the journal.

"WHAT IS IN THERE?"

"WHY DO YOU NEED TO KNOW?" Kaleb took a deep breath, "It only has homework assignments, spellings to words, strategies, a couple of doodles. The usual, normal stuff,"

"Then why do you protect it so much?" Nico responded calmly,

"I don't,"

"Then let me see,"

"No!"

"Um, look, I'm gonna have to go," Percy said, Amelia turned back quickly,

"Wait! You're searching for Alex right?"

"Yes…"

"Let me search with you!" Percy was taken back by this sudden request,

"I can't let you, I can look after myself and Alex but having you as well may distract me a bit. The best thing for you would be to go to Camp Half- Blood."

"Camp Half-what?"

"Don't worry, Nico will get you there, explain it all then come and help me. But for now you are our priority," Amelia sighed in frustration,

"I need to know that he's alright, I'll do anything to get him back. I couldn't live with myself if u knew that whilst he was in trouble I'd done nothing. So please let me help…." Percy seemed to have problems saying no, he then snapped his head to the side and disappeared from sight as a massive black thing knocked him over, she could just about see more black shapes attacking him.

"PERCY!" She screamed before the Iris Message was cut off. Nico stopped mid shout and looked at her,

"What happened?" he asked, instantly serious again.

"Percy was attacked by dogs…Hellhounds I mean." Nico's eyes went wide; we have to get there now!"

"How? We don't even know where he is!" Amelia responded.

"But I do," Nico grabbed her hand and gasped as a darkness consumed her.

* * *

**There you go, another chapter! Will Percy be alright? Will Amelia or Nico get hurt helping him? Will they get there? What will Kaleb do? Tell me you want to happen and I'll see what I can do! Please review! :)**


	9. Why?

**So sorry that I haven't updated for centuries! (Well… 2 weeks I think…) but I do have exams, GCSE's and loads going on at the moment! This chapter is dedicated to Hugs6 for helping me and motivating me to get a move on with it!**

* * *

Once the shadows cleared from her sights she looked around her frantically and gasped as she recognised her surroundings. It was the place where Percy had been. She spun and saw a mass of hellhounds circling him, snarling viciously with spittle flying in all directions from their mouth.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled, bringing out his blade and stabbing the closest hellhound with it using just one fluid motion. Amelia stepped forward, adrenalin rushing through her body. She was prepared to just use her fists but Nico turned to her. "Amelia, get back!" she unwillingly obliged. She'd always hated being the one on the sidelines watching whilst people she cared for got hurt. She hadn't exactly known Nico long, Percy for barely 5 minutes but she still didn't want to see them get hurt. She took a deep breath and looked around for some sort of weapon. The only thing was a heavy branch that had fallen down. She carefully picked it up and tested the weight, it wasn't great but it'd have to do. She stepped forward and just as a hellhound was going to spring at Nico's undefended back she swung with all her strength. The hound collided with a THWACK and was knocked to the ground. She'd helped Nico but now she had another problem on her hands. The hellhound was stalking her and she was running out of space, it pounced and she ducked instinctively, it flew over her head and she span round with it, keeping it in her sights. It started to stalk her again and she bent her knees slightly, it was wary of her movements and she was the same with it. She had never fought anything before but everything was coming with instinct. It was a really bizarre. She heard Percy yell at her as she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, she turned and swung without really knowing why until she saw a massive black mass catapulting towards her. She gasped and hit it, the momentum it was carrying spiralling it away where it landed with a thud. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nico sprint over and stab it, causing it to explode into dust which coated Nico fully. She focused on the hellhound in front of her as it charged. She'd been good at Physics and working out distances, forces and damage before it even strikes so she was mentally calculating her move. To Percy and Nico it would look like she was just standing there but never think that with Amelia. She had learnt that and was using it now as Percy was screaming her name. The right impact on the right spot will send it into dust. _3…2…1…_ she carefully counted, hoping she was right. If not she'd either be slaughtered or severely injured. _NOW! _She stepped slightly to the side and swung the branch, making it connect with the side of his head; she then jumped to the other side and tripped it up without pausing to smash the branch onto his chin. It screamed then dissipated into golden dust. She sighed in relief and smiled to herself. It had worked! She couldn't believe it! Hitting the side of its head had knocked its brain around whilst hitting its chin on the exact part where the jaw bone connected had shattered its skull. Killing it. If the skull had been tougher or the brain slightly less normal then it wouldn't have worked. It had worked purely on chance. She turned and saw Percy and Nico staring at her, jaws hanging open.

"You killed a full grown hellhound with a branch," Percy uttered unbelievingly, Amelia blushed slightly,

"Well, it wasn't much. Just a matter of physics and timing," she replied insignificantly. Nico started laughing nervously.

"Where did the timid girl go?" Amelia felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks. Percy was looking at her curiously with an inquisitive expression which made it flare up more. Percy shook his head and looked at Nico.

"I was so close," he whispered as if afraid to hear it himself,

"Then what happened?"

_Trust Nico to skip pleasantries _Amelia thought to herself,

"All trails disappeared, I've been searching round here for ages but the last sign of his direction was over there," he pointed to a gathering of shrubs nearby, "I don't know why or what's happened but it doesn't look good," he looked apologetically at Amelia,

"Alex could be dead," she muttered more to herself than anything but she still got a reply,

"No, he wouldn't be dead. They want him to get to you so there going to keep him until then," Nico said remorsefully,

"What do I do then? I can't live with myself knowing that he could be frightened or hurt. He needs me!" she burst, taking in panicked gasps. Percy stepped forward and put his arm around her shoulder. Tears spilled from her eyes and he gently wiped them from her cheeks. He looked at Nico again as she leant against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart beat and bathing in his warmth, needing the stability of a real person since her precious people from before were gone. Just gone… She took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. Percy and Nico had been talking but she hadn't been listening. All she caught was,

"We need to get Amelia to safety. Once she's safe then we can find Alex," Nico was saying, Amelia turned round and gave him a glare.

"I'm coming with you, he's MY brother and I will save him!" she uttered, her voice dangerously low. Percy turned her round and looked at her properly.

"Look, we are all for you coming but at the moment, we need to keep you safe. You getting hurt by these monsters hunting you, they aren't normal," he stopped and closed his eyes tightly,

"What do you mean their not normal?" there was silence for a few seconds but Percy eventually answered,

"We've found that the monsters can't be killed with the normal weaponry. They've grown immune to the metals," she shook her head slightly,

"But Nico killed the two monsters before…"

"No, he didn't, were you actually there when it happened,"

"Well no but I saw the three wheat things get killed by Kaleb," Nico groaned but remained silent otherwise,

"They weren't actual monsters. The old woman? The hellhounds that went after _you?_ All Nico could do was create a portal and send them back to the underworld for a bit as he is the son f Hades."

"So I'm a rare case,"

"Of sorts yes, which is why we need you to get to safety, it'll be easier and quicker to get your brother if us two go alone," Amelia breathed in and pushed down the rising anger within her,

"Ok, if it helps get Alex back then sure. I'll go to this Camp half-blood," Percy and Nico both beamed in relief,

"Thank you for agreeing with us, we should probably set off now," Nico said, grabbing Amelia and marching off North. Percy grabbed him and slowed him down.

"Don't rush. It's important but she doesn't need to be near exhaustion when we get there," Nico nodded then grabbed his wrist to,

"What?" Percy exclaimed in surprise before realisation dawned on him,

"Just a little way, like over there," he pointed to a forest clearing and Nico nodded. The next moment Amelia was covered in shadows then in the clearing with the shadows clearing. She stumbled slightly as her foot hit a rock. She was facing Nico and Percy whose faces had both gone as pale as the moon above her.

"What?" she smiled then turned. Kaleb was lying on the floor in a mangled position. He was still breathing but it came in rasping gasps. He was unconscious and lying in a pool of Crimson blood which was growing steadily wider, oozing from deep cuts on his face and massive wounds on the rest of him. Percy ran over to him and hurriedly took out some Ambrosia and Nectar before setting to work on helping him. Nico just stood back stubbornly, refusing point blank to help him. Amelia caught sight of Kaleb's oh so precious journal lying on the ground a little bit away from him. She ambled over to it curiously and picked it up, turning it over in her hands. The pages looked old and the cover was smooth. So smooth that she found herself unknowingly running her hands over it. She stopped and took a deep breath before opening it. She read the first thing she saw, it was about what was effective if a Minotaur was charging at you from the right. She laughed to herself and flicked through it to the back. A word caught her eye and she flipped back to it, reading the whole page. Her breathing quickened and her heart rate sped up. This couldn't be right? She looked down at the boy lying unconscious on the ground, looking so innocent, then back to the page which held nothing but evil. This couldn't be true? It couldn't be him?

* * *

**Ooh… What does it say? Find out next time! Please review! Virtual cookies to all who do! (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Admittance

**Another chapter! Hope you like it!**

She looked down at it again and Nico caught her expression as he lingered.

"What's wrong? What does it say?" he tried to grab the journal from her hands but she dodged out of his reach.

"It's nothing," she read it again.

_Kronos will rise. It is inevitable but I've been having these dreams again._

The next bit made shivers run down her spine and her blood ran cold.

_Olympus was dark. So dark and there were lots of figures but I couldn't see any of them clearly. It was as if they were bathing in mist and secrecy. It was so scary. There were two faces I could see though, one was my own although I had pure black eyes, and one was the leader of the whole army. She had dark flowing hair and an evil sneer. That was when her name had come to me. Amelia._

She dropped the journal absentmindedly and her mouth widened slightly. Her breathing quickened as her eyes refused to move from the spot in front f her, the place in which the journal had resided mere seconds before. It was only a dream but still, it had had her in and she had been leading a rebellion. She didn't notice Nico pick it up but Percy did.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, taking the book out of his hands before he could open it.

"Seeing what's so special about it," Percy caught Amelia's expression and quickly told Nico to look after Kaleb.

"Me? Why should I? I…"

"Just do it," he stood up and guided Amelia away till they were far enough away that Nico couldn't hear.

"What's wrong?" he asked. At first Amelia didn't think that she could answer but she did.

"Kronos is rising," Percy was silent for a moment.

"We already know that but how do you know who he is?"

"I don't know who he is properly but I've had experiences with him. Sort of…" she drifted off into silence,

"What? Like dreams?"

"Yeah, he's been in my dreams and I didn't know who he was but he said that he was planning something. That when he rose, the world would fall under him in revenge for what had happened. I don't know what happened though!" she was on the brink of tears and hated herself more for it. Such a petty thing to get upset about she knew. She thought about the second part of the account and almost broke down into tears.

"There's something else, care to share it?" she was very reluctant to say but Percy was somebody who she found trusting more and more each minute.

"There was an account of a dream he'd had. It was a rebellion against Olympus,"

"And…" Percy urged gently,

"And the whole army were real people but they weren't real, if that makes sense."

"In a way," she took a deep breath and ploughed on, refusing to stop for even a second in case she backed down.

"I was the Leader," Percy had been about to speak but closed his mouth when he heard this. He shook it a few times.

"Are you sure?" he whispered, casting a glance towards Nico to make sure he hadn't overheard them.

"Yes. But you can't tell Nico. He'd only go and accuse Kaleb." She turned away and walked back towards Nico with only one backward glance.

**So here it is. Bit boring and short I know but I am so tired now and have just got past a busy few days. Thanks to Hugs6 for helping me out with this! :)**


	11. Desperate Measures

** Here it is, the next chapter! Sooner than I thought with all what's going on at the moment in my life!**

* * *

They all waited patiently by Kaleb until he woke up. As soon as he started stirring from his sleep Nico made his exit, claiming that he needed to see someone although he wouldn't say who when Amelia asked. After his hasty exit Kaleb sat up groggily, rubbing his head. His eyes widened when he noticed Percy sitting next to him, he then looked at Amelia but she couldn't look him in the eye. His face became suspicious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Percy but didn't tear his eyes away from Amelia. She looked at the ground, the grass seemed very interesting to her. It held the secrets of the world and she could unlock them if she looked at it hard enough.

"We found you. You were in a right state if I say so myself, blood everywhere. I patched you up and then just waited here for you to wake up before we go on our way. So we should get going now. Amelia?" Percy beckoned to Amelia and she hastily stood up then held out the journal.

"Found this. Have it back." She mumbled. Kaleb took it back curiously. When Amelia turned round he grabbed her hand.

"Whatever you read in there. I'm sure it can't be that bad. What have I done?" Amelia took a deep breath and slowly released it before answering him.

"It doesn't matter what I read, only a dream right?" she then pulled her hand from his grip and walked around him, ready to follow Percy. Kaleb, suddenly full of energy, sprang to his feet and held onto her shoulders.

"Which did you read about?"

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Please Amelia, I need to know." Amelia was silent for a moment but eventually snapped back,

"The one where I lead a rebellion in Olympus with all my mindless drones. I'm evil in this 'dream' and now I know what is going to happen in the future. The god's probably do as well. So well done, I'll give you an award for being the worst hero and while I'm at it you can let go." Her anger bubbled and raged inside her, causing her whole body to tremor. Although he could see what she felt like he still hung on to her. She struggled to get him to release her but he pulled her into an embrace instead. She pushed him back violently, sending him sprawling.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing?" she blurted furiously. Backing away from him. She collided with Percy who put a protective had onto her shoulder; he then pulled her to the side and stepped in front.

"Whatever you have to say to her, don't. Can't you see that she doesn't want to hear it? I know I'd be the same if it happened to me." Kaleb narrowed his eyes at Amelia,

"You went and told _him?_ Do you even know who he is?" Amelia ignored him. "Hello? LISTEN TO ME!" Amelia jumped and looked up, hastening to hide her shock. "I was young when I wrote that. It wasn't long after I'd met you that one time. Kronos kept on giving me these visions of the future, telling me that it was inevitable. He would turn you against Olympus and that I would help when the time came." Amelia was struggling to breath, a panic attack setting on. She felt light headed and almost collapsed but somehow she stayed standing. She drew in longer breaths until finally she could breath and think straight again.

"You are the reason I turn evil?" she accused, shaking her head and stepping back.

"Not ultimately but…yes," Amelia shook her head more vigorously and thought of all the options of escape. She could run, she could run, she could stay, or she could run with Percy protecting her. Not many options at all when she came to it. She turned and bolted, needing to get away from everything. Kaleb couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. It was his way of getting to her, making her feel insecure and _god_ it was working. She wished she knew who her godly parent was and then maybe she wouldn't feel alone. So alone in this new world of hers. A world where nothing is as it once seemed, her brother was gone, kidnapped. Her father and home were both burnt to the ground, and now her first kiss has come to haunt her once again. She couldn't stand with this. All she wanted was to feel safe and warm as she hugged her brother, watching him fall asleep…

She stopped as Kaleb suddenly sprang in front of her and grabbed her, forcing her to stop. She tried screaming for help but he put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, please. When I take my hand away will you scream?" she shook her head and he actually believed her. She bit his finger and shouted as her life depended on it. He slapped his hand over her mouth again and pulled her to the side, behind a bush. She struggled all the while, making as much noise as possible. He sat her down but he didn't let her go.

"You need to listen to my side of the story," he whispered urgently, she went quiet, curious to know what he was going to say in order to save himself. "Kronos got to me through my dreams; he has been using me as a puppet all my life. I was the one to set it all off; I was the one who gave him the strength to start making plans. My strategies were legendary and smart to him so he took them. He expects me to turn you to the dark side and then make you lead the rebellion but I don't want to. I need help, from you." She'd heard enough and started struggling again. "I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do," he murmured into her ear. He pulled out a needle and injected her with something. She felt her body start to go numb. At first it was her feet and hands, then her legs and arms. Then eventually her whole body. She couldn't move except to blink and moan slightly. But even her vocal chords seized up. "I'm really sorry but I'm desperate. You need to listen to me before Percy finds us." When he said that a new hope lit up within her, of course Percy would find her. He had to!

"I'm under a simple hypnotism that Kronos has put on me. I'm not sure if he has done it to anybody else but it is hell. If he tells me to do something I have to do it. No questions asked. He made me kill my Dad. Do you know how that feels? To have to pick up a knife and kill the only person who has ever stood by you? It isn't fair and I've had enough of it. But you, you can do something, you can help me. You may not know it yet but you can. I can sense a great deal about you that I can't do with anybody else. Your powerful in mind, heart and soul. That is what matters. So please, save me. You're my last chance. If he finds out I've said this he'll make me kill either you or somebody who you hold close. Maybe Alex. I do know where he is after all." She fought to say something but couldn't, instead it came out as quickened breathing. "I can't tell you where he is, although I want to so bad. I can't because he ordered me not to. Now do you see why I can't do this any more? You have to help, I'll give you time to think it over but I will come back to you. I will return to you wherever you are." He sighed, leant down and kissed her forehead before standing up and hauling her back onto the path. He leant her against a tree, waved feebly then walked away. In her head she was screaming for him to come back but he didn't hear any of it. Just before he disappeared completely he turned and said, "That paralyzing serum will wear off in about half an hour, you might feel very sick and dizzy but remember, that's nothing to what I'm feeling." He then went from view. She could hear Percy and somebody else, Nico? Calling her name frantically but she couldn't reply so she just sat there numbly, waiting for the serum to think about. Thinking of a world without the ones she loved.

* * *

**Please review! I'll be waiting for 6 more reviews before updating the next chapter. It's all up to you guys! Just tell me what you thought! :)**


	12. Explanations

**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter! I am so grateful to you all and I can't thank you enough! So here's the next chapter, dedicated to all those who review! I will never own Percy or Nico...**

* * *

Kaleb

He couldn't believe that he'd done that to her but he'd had no choice. The night before, Kronos had strengthened his hypnotism and then told him to go and get Amelia to trust him using any means possible. He'd woken up this morning with that syringe in his pocket, Kronos' last words echoing through his mind. _Use my gift if necessary._

He hadn't lied to her at all but instead he'd twisted the truth to suit Kronos' need and hated himself for it. He wished so hard that he could warn her but he just couldn't. They'd probably found her by now and they'd be on their way to wherever they were going. Probably Camp Half-Blood. He knew of the place but the glory of being safe would never be open to him again. He stopped walking as he found his cave which he'd lived in for 3 years. Being a son of Athena had given him strategic methods of getting around. He knows all of the shortcuts to every where and he knows how to get past danger spots. He stumbled into the cave and sat down. After a while his eyes closed and he fell into sleep's embrace.

_He was standing at the side of the gaping pit, more commonly known as Tarturus. He looked down and struggled to stand as the spirits that lingered here rushed around me, trying to pull me in all directions. _

_'Leave him be!' A voice boomed from the pit and the spirits immediately fled to the edges of the room. Kaleb took a deep breath and waited for him to speak to me._

_'Did you do it?' it asked. Kaleb nodded, unable to speak yet. That power only came when Kronos wanted it to._

_'Did she believe you?' Kaleb hesitated then bravely shrugged, _

_'You don't know?' he opened his mouth to reply but still couldn't. 'SPEAK!' his vocal chords freed themselves and then he said._

_'Only time will tell. I did what you asked, used the serum and now she's thinking it over. I'll return to her and seek her answer in three days.' _

_Kronos was silent and he was scared he'd done the wrong thing, scared that he'd be made to do yet another thing he'd regret, but Kronos simply laughed._

_'Good idea Kaleb Douglas. There is still hope for you yet,' he went to speak but he couldn't yet again. _

_'So you pleaded with her and now she is debating whether or not she will help you. I take it you mentioned her brother?' Kaleb nodded, 'Then she will be mine to puppeteer soon. She is a major part of my plan. She will help me rise and she will lead a rebellion as I showed you all those years ago. Now I will leave you to your dreams. Good job Kaleb, you are helping me but then again, you don't have a choice, do you?' he laughed and pit dissolved into nothing._

* * *

Amelia

As I sat there, I had lots of time to think about things. If what he said was supposedly true then he knew where Alex was but he was also a pawn in Kronos' plan to rise from Tarturus. Her mind was spinning with a thousand thoughts, what if this was a trick but what if it wasn't? What if he was lying, but what if he wasn't? The questions were competing in her mind so much that at first she didn't notice her left middle finger twitching, but when she did her mind became quiet. The serum was wearing off. She focused all her energy into moving that one finger. It took a few minutes but at last she could raise it. She could vaguely feel her toes too. Her other fingers were all starting to twitch and her breathing quickened in anticipation. She could hear Nico shouting, closer than before so tried to speak. It came out as small nasal sounds but she blew out her cheeks, forcing her mouth to open.

"Nico…here…" she mumbled, she was too quiet for anybody to be able to hear her so instead worked on freeing the paralysis from the rest of her body. Her shoulders twitched and now she could feel her hands, the feeling growing up her arms along with the feeling of pins and needles. She moved her feet from side to side in an effort to restore circulation. Suddenly a shooting pain rose up her body starting from her toes and ending with her neck. Once it had passed she whimpered slightly, now her whole body had feeling but it felt as if she were lying in a pool of fire. Everything burned and the worst thing was that she couldn't do much more than whimper. Her gasps of breath proved inefficient when trying to be loud. After what felt like hours (although she knew it was only mere minutes) the feeling passed and she sighed in relief, smiling weakly to herself. She lifted her arm and pulled up her leg then she felt her vocal chords release and was about to shout when bile rose up her throat. She leant to the side and threw up everything that had been inside of her. When there was nothing left she laid back down on the ground. She heard somebody running but then the world went blurry. She wasn't blacking out but she might as well have been. She couldn't hear anything past the blood pumping in her ears and she couldn't see more than vague colours which all blended into each other. She started gasping as a pain started pumping in her head, making it agonising to move. She heard her name and an unidentifiable person leant over her.

"Nico?" she whispered. The person above her went from view for a few seconds then came back with a black object in his hand.

"No, it's Percy. Drink this, it'll make you feel better." He replied before she felt something being gently pushed between her lips. She gulped thirstily, needing to be rid of the pain that had befallen her. The teat of the bottle was taken out of her mouth quickly.

"Whoa! Slow down! You're going to end up killing yourself!" he joked as he helped her sit up. A warm feeling spread from her stomach as the nectar did its work. Her energy levels were replenished and the pain in her head disappeared thankfully. The dizziness she had felt before passed and she smiled. Some of the taste had remained in her mouth and it was luxurious. It brought memories rushing back and she had to force herself not to cry in front of Percy.

"Amelia?" he asked, bringing her back to reality. Her eyes focused on him and she didn't know why but she found herself suddenly embracing him in a hug. He laughed softly then put his arms around her carefully. When she finally let go they could both hear Nico who was still calling her.

"Found her!" Percy yelled and moments later he came careering through the bushes on their left. He took in Amelia's dishevelled look and Percy serious one then offered her hand to Amelia. She took it and he pulled her up. Once she was on her feet she swayed slightly but managed to find her balance. Percy put the nectar away then also clambered to his feet.

"What happened to you?" he asked, "one moment you was behind me then the next you're running away. I ran after you but I couldn't find you. Then I heard you scream and I called Nico."

Amelia ran her hand through her hair and debated whether she should tell them but eventually truth won. She'd had enough of lying anyway.

"Kaleb found me first," she started, "I was running when he sprang out at me. I screamed but he covered my mouth and dragged me behind that bush," she said whilst pointing to the right bush.

"Bit of a creep if you ask me." Nico muttered. Amelia ignored him and carried on telling them how he had explained that Kronos had hypnotised him so had no choice but to do whatever Kronos wished him to do. She also told them how he had used the paralysing serum on her when she started struggling. When she finished there was a silence and Amelia started worrying that she'd done the wrong thing telling them.

"He could be lying. If Kronos is sending these new and improved monsters after you then he could just as easily be trying to manipulate your movements." Percy said thoughtfully.

"Don't trust him," Nico said simply. Amelia stayed silent. There were parts of his story that didn't make sense. How can all of this be just a plan, he didn't know which page she'd read, he'd saved her from the Karpoi and he wouldn't have been able to tell what she'd do next. But what about if it was, Percy and Nico didn't seem to trust him but he loved her. He'd told her himself. Surely he wouldn't be as deceitful as to lie about that. Surely he could be trusted.

* * *

**Not the best chapter but I've rewritten this 3 times now and I needed to upload it. The next update will be in a week. I will be updating every Sunday at the latest unless I can update during the week but school starts again tomorrow so all I can do is try my best. Please tell me what you thought by doing a review! I will be eternally grateful to any who do!**


	13. Paranoia

Amelia

They'd trekked for a couple of hours when they arrived at a bus terminal.

"We need to catch a bus to Manhattan. We should get there by tomorrow then." Percy advised whilst scanning the timetable for the next available bus. He pointed at a place then said, "Half an hour is the next available bus. Want to get on it?"

Amelia hadn't really wanted to go to this camp of there's at all, it meant that her brother was still out there. She couldn't save him whilst cooped up in a summer camp, but yet she still found herself being led to the mystery place where she'd be safe. How? She hadn't thought that far yet, if these un-killable monsters were after her they'd surely come after her at the camp too right?

"We should," Nico replied, drawing her out of her thoughts. Percy nodded then rummaged through his bag, bringing out a bundle of notes. There must have been about five hundred pounds there! Amelia gasped and eyed Percy curiously.

"In case of emergencies." He offered as an explanation. She decided not to question it and instead looked around at the boarding buses; they were going to Atlanta, LA, Kentucky and then there were the local ones going on half an hour routes.

"We should go sit over there," Nico announced whilst pointing to the corner where a few tacky tables and chairs had been set up. Percy nodded and they all made there way over, sitting on rickety seats near the entrance. Nico brought out some cereal bars and gave each of them one which Amelia was really grateful for. She couldn't remember when the last time she ate was. She also didn't remember the last time she'd relieved herself and had a sudden urge to go.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said to Percy and Nico.

"Where are you going?" Nico rushed before she rushed off.

"I need to go…just go," she said, hoping he'd get the message. She got embarrassed so easily it was almost unbelievable. She saw that Nico was about to pursue it further but thankfully Percy got the message.

"Okay, five minutes." He said, Amelia nodded and hurried off. As soon as she entered the stench of toilets hit her straight in the face. The walls were decorated with fading wallpaper which had once depicted bright flowers. The yellow vinyl floor did nothing to brighten her mood as she did her business then started to wash her hand. She went to get soap out of the dispenser but there was none. She sighed to herself then turned off the tap. As she moved her hands underneath the hand-dryer she caught a movement in the mirror on the wall. She looked at it but there was nothing there. She shook her head and laughed quietly, she just imagined it, everything from the last few days catching up with her.

Her hands were dry now and as she turned around to the door, she caught a movement again out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and saw an old lady. She must have developed a phobia of old women as her heart picked up. Her breathing became shallower and her stance changed. The old woman smiled at her and she fled from the bathroom panicked.

"Oh my god," she murmured when she realised the old woman hadn't come out after her. She smiled and walked back over to Percy and Nico just as their coach was starting to board.

* * *

Kaleb

Photos. Millions of them. All around him on the walls of his cave. He'd call himself a caveman and these were his art pieces but this was all he had left. Kronos had taken everything else from him and if he didn't have his camera then he would have given up ages ago. He looked at his new additions. Some were of Amelia, whilst some were of the park where he had found her. He'd recognised her almost immediately, who forgets a face like that?

He still couldn't believe what he's done though. The girl he adored and he'd betrayed her under Kronos's instructions. He should die for it but he wasn't like that. He'll keep fighting until he wins. Although he hasn't gotten far, he hasn't given up. He was determined that he would someday be free, even if he had to die to get it. But then again the fields of Asphodel or the thought of eternal punishment didn't sound too promising either.

He stuck up a new photo which he had recently taken and stood back to look at the montage he had made. All the colours from the individual photos flowed into each other and made half of a scene he had imprinted in his mind. A happy moment. It was the moment Amelia had kissed him, the last time he was truly happy before life had crumbled around him. People may call him insane and obsessed if they saw this but he wasn't. He simply held onto the hope of freedom from Kronos.

He sighed and lay down on the sacks that he called a bed. It was actually comfortable and as soon as he rested his head onto the makeshift pillow, he fell into a deep, restless sleep.

* * *

**I'm actually really struggling to meet deadlines… I try but then things crop up and take priority over this…**

**Really sorry…**

**Thanks SOOOOO much for all the reviews! It really does help me write faster as it tells me that people are actually reading this! If you have any ideas on what you want to happen next then please tell me! If you do then I'll work doubly hard to get the next chapter up! **

**I'm also stuck for ideas… so please give your ideas! Or just tell me what you think, it isn't hard or are you just too lazy to type 4 letters then click review? (Sorry if that offends anyone)**


	14. Taxi Ride

**Better late then never they say…**

Amelia

As soon as the coach had stopped Amelia, Percy and Nico got off, heading up the street at a fast pace. As soon as they hit the corner of a deserted street Percy brought out a golden drachma and said

"_Anakoche. Harma epitribeios!" _

Amelia somehow knew what some of it meant. All she could decipher was _chariot of damnation. _Percy threw the drachma onto the road and it melted into the asphalt.

"What did you do?" She asked. Percy turned and looked at her with a grave expression on his face.

"We're being followed so we need to get to camp fast. This is the fastest way I know from here. I warn you, it isn't a comfortable trip at all."

As he said this the asphalt darkened, melting into a parking space sized rectangle that held a dark red tinge. Out of this a smoky grey cab appeared, oozing out of the ground. It looked like any other taxi Amelia had ridden in but it was made from smoke instead of metal and had three old hags in the front instead of the usual one grumpy driver.

"Don't, look directly at them." Percy warned.

"Why? Can they turn me to stone?"

"No, but it can disturb you in too many ways to count."

"Buckle up!" one of the hags cackled. Percy didn't move. Nico looked uneasy.

"Uh, Percy, I've never done this before." He said.

"Annabeth, Tyson and I did it once."

"Who are they?" She was so confused…

"You'll find out soon he said whilst pushing Amelia in ahead of him.

"Hey!" she protested angrily. As soon as she was sat down Percy pulled Nico in involuntarily behind him. As soon as they were all in the taxi set off at a frightening speed. It was all Amelia could do to not be sick…

She gave up trying to control her breathing and instead looked out of the windows to the side and back of her. She could see dark shadows flitting in and out of her vision, following them.

"Percy?" she asked quietly,

"Yea?"

"What exactly is following us?" Nico and Percy both looked at her with wide eyes. "What?"

Percy looked at Nico and shook his head slightly, looking baffled.

"There's nothing following us now Amelia. There was whilst we were on a bus but as soon as this taxi set off we lost them." Now it was Amelia's turn to be confused.

"What?" Before Percy could answer Nico butted in.

"What makes you think that we're being followed?"

"The shadows outside which have been following us…" Percy immediately leant over her and peered through the window. He cursed then pulled back, immediately getting onto a hushed debate with Nico about whatever he'd seen.

"Hello? I am here!" she shouted, annoyed at their quiet discussion. Nico nodded then Percy leant forward.

"Go faster," he said to the women up front. They had been bickering amongst themselves th whole trip and now they all cackled.

"Of course!" they all said together, chilling Amelia to the bone. The taxi jumped and she gained the feeling of weightlessness as they sped over forest and road. Soon enough they stopped and she got out and puked into a bush nearby. Percy came and ran up behind her, rubbing her back gently as Nico paid the women some extra drachmas. Once they were gone she spit the foul taste from her mouth. She could hear a faint screeching in the background as she tried to listen to what Percy was saying to her. He suddenly looked behind her then grabbed her hand, pulling her up the hill as Nico followed up behind. She looked round once to see a various amount of things following them. From hellhounds to bulls to some sort of screeching birds. She looked back up towards the crest and one thing was clear to her. They was no way that they were going to make it before they attacked.

**Here it is! Massive thanks to Hugs6 yet again! I really don't know what I'd do without them! Please review so I can know who is reading and if it's good! :)**


End file.
